D.W. Read
D.W. Read is a Arthur's younger sister from the hit Series: Elwood City: Arthur and D.W. (1996). El-Wood City; Author and D.W. Read: Anthropomorphic Aardvark's: lives in the community of El-Wood City; with Residential: Classmate's, Friend's, Neighbour's, Educators, Authority Figures, and his family. Looking at the perspective of each Companion and how they revolve around Author who is the main Character: living a modest day of his life. They Lived Parellel in different direction's, separate from him. D.W. and the Preschoolers is Parallel Alternate Sequence version how his sister lives. She played SkyTrain Mark I #116 * She is a playable with Marlee White. She played SkyTrain Mark I #140 * She is a hostage with Link from Super Smash Bros Melee as Thayne Prouten. She played Darla Dimple in Crickets Don't Dance She played Lilo in D.W. and Lucifer She played Snow White in D.W. White and the Seven Insects She played Tickety Tock in Some of the Blue's Clues Parodies She played Cinderella in D.W. (Cinderella) She played Patrick Star in SpongeTommy SquarePickles She played Ariel in The Little Aardvark She played Sawyer in Mammals Don't Dance She played Rescue Pack in Go,Tommy,Go! She played Alice in D.W. in Wonderland She played Mulan in D.W. (Mulan) She played Belle in Beauty and the Orangutan She played Wendy Darling in Arthur Pan She played Disgust in Inside Out (Arthurandfriends Style) She is a green emotion. She played Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (Arthurandfriends Style) She played Gwen in Total Drama (Arthurandfriends Style) She played Anastasia in D.W. (Anastasia) She played Swan Odette in The Aardvark Princess She played Baby Bop in Arthur & Friends (a.k.a. Barney & Friends) She played Dory in Finding Dil She played Princess Sofia in D.W. the First She is an enchancia princess. She played Goldie Locks in D.W. and Edmond She played Moana in D.W. (Moana) She played Tinker Bell in SpongeBob Pan She is a fairy. She played Judy Hopps in Zootopia (Arthurandfriends Style) She is a rabbit. She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Arthurandfriends Style) She is a mouse. She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Aardvark She is a princess. She played Vampirina Hauntley in D.W. (Vampirina) She is a vampire. She played SpongeBob SquarePants in D.W.Bob ReadPants She played Daizy in Wow! Wow! Tommy Pickles! Gallery Dw season 1 crop.png Dora Winifred.jpg DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg DW Read in Arthur's 1st Grade.jpg DW Read in Arthur's Teacher Trouble (Living Books Version).jpg DW Read in Arthur's Birthday (Living Books Version).jpg DW Read in Arthur's Reading Race (Living Books Version).jpg DW Read in Arthur's Computer Adventure (Living Books Version).jpg DW Read in Arthur's Thinking Games.jpg DW Read in Arthur's Kindergarten.jpg DW Read in Arthur's Missing Pal.jpg DW Read in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Arthur D.W. Read.png D.W.Bob ReadPants.png Trivia D.W. is Also Best Friends with Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles (From Rugrats) Category:Arthur Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Sweet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedians Category:Characters who cry Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Dumb Characters Category:Aardvarks Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:1996 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Kids Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dimwits Category:Assholes Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:4-year-olds Category:Antagonists Category:Hated Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Bratty Characters Category:Picky Eaters Category:Crybabies Category:Characters who throw tantrums Category:Brats Category:Brats who need a good spanking Category:Characters who got punched in the arm Category:Characters who got punished Category:Characters who got sent to their rooms Category:Characters who had surgery Category:Naughty Characters Category:Tommy Pickles x D.W. Read Category:Princesses